


Busting Your Butt

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Legs For Days [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hate myself, I'm so sorry, M/M, Where Did the Plot Go, Yikes, also, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, but in this fic - Freeform, can i die now, hello i now hate pantyhose, i don't care about top/bottom discourse, kuroo is a powerbottom, mentions of - Freeform, never let me do this again, only smut left, shrugs, these boys are nasty, they switch, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: It wasn’t like Kuroo had planned it. He had just been messing around on his laptop with Bokuto, and then they had foundthem. After laughing for an hour, because they really were that bad, Bokuto had dared Kuroo to buy them becauseyou know, I’m pretty sure Mattsun will appreciate it. And Kuroo wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, at least not one issued by his idiot best friend. Kuroo bought them with Bokuto cackling next to him.





	Busting Your Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this is not what how I roll, but please bear with me. I have never written anything that needs the "explicit" tag before, so hopefully it's not too bad. But *shrugs*
> 
> As always, god bless, Nana, for being the best beta anyone could want!

It wasn’t like Kuroo had planned it. He had just been messing around on his laptop with Bokuto, and then they had found _them_. After laughing for an hour, because they really were that bad, Bokuto had dared Kuroo to buy them because _you know, I’m pretty sure Mattsun will appreciate it_. And Kuroo wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, at least not one issued by his idiot best friend. Kuroo bought them with Bokuto cackling next to him.

A week later, they had arrived in a neat, little package, and Kuroo had quickly stored them in the back of his closet, blushing every time he as much as thought of them. _Wearing_ them was as far from Kuroo’s mind as it could get.

A month later, Kuroo stood in the bedroom he now shared with Matsukawa, the package in his hand. He was waiting for Matsukawa to come back from his last exam of the semester. As Kuroo had taken his last the day before, he was using this time to gather his courage. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. If Matsukawa could greet Kuroo’s mum wearing only pantyhose and a t-shirt, Kuroo could do this for Matsukawa.

Kuroo swiftly ripped open the package, making sure not to destroy its content. Spilling out of it was the worst pair of pantyhose Kuroo had ever seen. At first glance, they looked like ordinary, black pantyhose, but Kuroo knew better.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo grabbed a nice, white shirt and the skirt his mum had sent him ages ago. At first, it had been an ongoing joke between the two of them, but Kuroo had been curious … And not to toot his own horn, but he looked damned good in the black, knee-length skirt. It made his legs look longer. Kuroo could appreciate that.

Kuroo’s phone pinged. Matsukawa would be home in twenty minutes.

“Fuck,” Kuroo muttered. He was not ready yet.

He hurried into the bathroom to shower and take care of … things. He needed to be ready. He needed this to be perfect. He needed Matsukawa to fuck his brains out to relieve the exam stress.

Suddenly, Matsukawa couldn’t come home fast enough. Usually, Kuroo liked foreplay, but today he was in a hurry. He fingered himself in the shower, gasping, imagining how he would push Matsukawa down on the couch and sink down on his cock. The hot water was streaming down Kuroo’s face, making him crave Matsukawa’s warm hands on his face, in his hair. Tugging, pulling.

As Kuroo turned the shower off, he could hear the click of the door closing, and Matsukawa shouting, “I’m home.”

“I’ll be out in five,” Kuroo shouted back.

Kuroo dried himself off carefully. With great caution, Kuroo got the pantyhose on. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he almost laughed out loud. From the front, it looked like a normal pair of pantyhose, but turning around, there was a gaping hole showing off his butt. It was a strange feeling, almost … breezy?

Shaking his head, Kuroo threw on the white shirt and black skirt, and grabbed a condom from the box over the mirror that no one else but the two of them could reach. Realising he didn’t have any pockets, Kuroo placed it in the waistband of his skirt and stepped out into the living room.

The living room was empty, but Matsukawa stuck his head out of the kitchen when Kuroo closed the bathroom door. For a minute, they stood there, staring at each other. Matsukawa gaping, and Kuroo suddenly shy, grasping at his skirt. Then Matsukawa smirked.

“I see someone’s dressed up.”

Matsukawa stepped into the living room. Kuroo took a deep breath and walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him backwards towards the couch.

“Oh?” Matsukawa’s smirk widened. “So, that’s how it is today.”

Kuroo growled in reply and pushed Matsukawa onto the couch, then climbing into his lap.

“Hey,” he whispered, and Matsukawa’s smile softened.

“Hey, yourself.”

“So,” Kuroo said, making himself comfortable in Matsukawa’s lap, “finally done with your last exam, huh?”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa chuckled.

Kuroo grinded down against Matsukawa’s crotch. “How did it go?”

“Are we gonna talk about exams, or are we gonna get to whatever this outfit is for?”

Kuroo blushed as Matsukawa stared blankly at him. “Maybe I don’t feel like it anymore …”

Matsukawa raised a thick eyebrow. “Sure,” he said.

Kuroo turned his head away. With his neck now on display, Matsukawa latched his mouth onto it, trailing kisses down towards Kuroo’s collarbone. Kuroo gasped.

Kuroo shoved Matsukawa against the back of the sofa. “Bad, Issei,” he whispered against Matsukawa’s ear and bit his earlobe. Matsukawa’s eyes closed, and he moaned softly. “Mmm yes.”

Spurred on by the sounds Matsukawa made, Kuroo dug his fingers deep in Matsukawa’s hair and kissed him. Matsukawa opened his mouth and let Kuroo take full control of the kiss. It was deep. Messy. A string of saliva connecting their mouths as they parted for air.

Matsukawa’s eyes opened slowly, and he let his eyes roam over Kuroo’s body. A playful grin on his lips.

“Tetsu-chan is excited, I see.” The grin on his face widened.

Kuroo groaned. “Will you please stop cal-”

Kuroo stopped as he realised where Matsukawa’s eyes had stopped.

“OH, HELL NO,” he shouted, and started to get off his boyfriend’s lap. “You’re not calling my dic- my mum calls me … _oh, my god._ ”

Matsukawa gripped Kuroo’s waist, holding him in place.

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed. “I’m joking. Joking!”

“You better be.”

Matsukawa pressed his nose against Kuroo’s. “You’re just so cute when you’re angry.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“My irresistible personality?”

Thinking for a second, Kuroo said, “Nah, definitely not it.”

Matsukawa laughed loudly, and Kuroo kissed him again. Matsukawa’s hands moved from Kuroo’s hips down his strong thighs, kneading them. Kuroo moaned against Matsukawa’s lips and rolled his hips towards Matsukawa’s crotch.

Kuroo’s hands found their way down to Matsukawa’s trousers. Flicking open the belt, he rose slightly off Matsukawa’s lap and, with Matsukawa’s help, made quick work of getting the trousers down Matsukawa’s legs, deliberately brushing against his still-clothed cock while doing so. Matsukawa’s breath hitched, and Kuroo grinned to himself.

Feeling Matsukawa’s warm fingers work their underneath his skirt, Kuroo looked up at his boyfriend. As they reached the bare skin of Kuroo’s ass, Matsukawa raised a huge eyebrow again.

“These are new,” he commented.

“Not really,” Kuroo said, “just the first time I’ve worn them…”

“So, your turn then?”

“Fuck yes,” Kuroo growled and bit the tip of Matsukawa’s nose.

“My,” Matsukawa grinned wickedly, “the kitten has sharp teeth.”

Instead of answering, Kuroo grabbed Matsukawa’s cock through his underwear. Matsukawa groaned loudly.

“So,” Kuroo demanded, his grip still firmly around Matsukawa, “will you do it, Issei?”

“Tetsurou,” Matsukawa moaned.

“Will you let me ride your cock until I’m well and truly fucked?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , Tetsu, please.”

Loosing his grip on Matsukawa’s cock, Kuroo dug around between the couch cushions. Finding the bottle of lube he knew was down there, Kuroo pulled Matsukawa’s dick out. He gave it a couple of strokes, loving the blissful look on his boyfriend’s face.

Matsukawa’s hands made their way towards Kuroo’s entrance, but Kuroo slapped them away.

“I already took care of that in the shower.”

Matsukawa gulped deeply.

Kuroo smirked and got the condom out from the waistband of his skirt. He opened the package carefully, making sure not to rip the condom, and pressed small kisses against Matsukawa’s lips as he expertly rolled it onto Matsukawa’s cock.

Pouring lube into his hands, Kuroo slowly began to stroke his boyfriend, noting how Matsukawa’s eyes were following his every move.

Kuroo kissed Matsukawa deeply, but ended it quickly, biting Matsukawa’s lower lip. Matsukawa chased after Kuroo’s lips, but Kuroo just stuck his tongue out at him, and lifted himself off Matsukawa’s lap. Positioning himself over Matsukawa, Kuroo sank slowly down onto him. Throwing his head back, he groaned deeply, and Matsukawa stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo hissed.

Kuroo grabbed Matsukawa’s hands and placed them on his hips. As Matsukawa’s grip tightened, Kuroo started moving. Slowly at first. Up and down. Then faster and faster. Both of them panting hard. Moaning. Kuroo’s skirt billowing around his legs, the stockings chafing against Matsukawa’s hips.

Finally, Matsukawa’s cock hit that one sweet spot, and Kuroo lost control. Hitting it again. And again. And again. Panting. Crying. Matsukawa’s hips jerking upwards to meet Kuroo halfway. Kuroo’s hands firmly twined in Matsukawa’s hair. Kuroo vaguely realised his hips would bruise from Matsukawa’s hands, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that sweet, sweet feeling of Matsukawa’s cock hitting his prostrate.

Kuroo’s own cock was aching, neglected, but at that moment, Kuroo couldn’t care less. His legs burned, but right then Kuroo could only silently thank his high school volleyball career for his powerful thighs.

Matsukawa panted deliciously beneath him. His eyes closed, but he was still very much _there_. Hitting hard against Kuroo’s ass, digging his fingers into his hips.

Suddenly, Kuroo couldn’t hold it in anymore. He came with a cry, and for a second, he saw stars. Matsukawa groaned as Kuroo’s ass clenched around his cock. One of his hands moved to Kuroo’s cock, stroking Kuroo through his orgasm, Kuroo still moving up and down at a fast pace, but slowing down as Matsukawa reached his climax.

Riding him through it, Kuroo looked at the blissed-out expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you,” he whispered and pressed a kiss against Matsukawa’s lips.

Matsukawa hummed. “I love you too, Tetsu.”

Slowly, Kuroo moved off Matsukawa’s cock. He then removed the condom, made a knot at the end and threw it towards the kitchen. He’d deal with it later. Instead, he grabbed a dirty t-shirt lying on the floor and cleaned them off. He fell into Matsukawa’s waiting arms, and the two of them fell asleep on the couch. Arms snugly around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, yes, those [pantyhose](https://www.google.com/search?q=pantyhose&rlz=1C1GCEA_enNO757NO757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPgIfHmK_hAhVkwqYKHZnzAykQ_AUIDigB&biw=1280&bih=578#imgdii=QepdLmXeJX5dZM:&imgrc=GeKsUnp93GMSrM:) exist ...


End file.
